


Sexy Secretary

by DollyChrist



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyChrist/pseuds/DollyChrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos estan grabando el video de Best Song Ever, Zayn debe hacer de una sexy secretaria y Liam comienza a actuar muy extraño....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Secretary

\- Lo mejor son tus calentadores rosas – se burlaba Harry de Liam cuando su caracterización fue terminada  
  
\- Excelente personaje – le seguía Louis quien cargaba con un traje negro sobre su cuerpo para simular un hombre de mayor edad y sobre peso  
  
\- Louis, la maquillista te espera  
  
\- Regreso – dijo y fue a donde se encontraba la maquillista  
  
\- ¿Crees que hoy terminemos de grabar el videoclip? – preguntó el de rulos mientras se colocaba la ropa nerd del personaje que le tocaba interpretar

 

\- No lo sé, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

 

\- No realmente, sólo preguntaba  
  
Unas manos ayudaban a Harry a colocar sus ropas correctamente, debía interpretar a un completo Nerd para el nuevo video de su canción _Best Song Ever._ Por otra parte,Liam se encontraba listo, realmente su personaje era bastante sencillo de caracterizar.  
  
Ya habían pasado cerca de hora y media y el resto apenas estaba terminando de personificarse. A lo lejos se escuchaba la sonora risa de Niall, que junto al Tomlinson, se transformaría en un señor obeso de cabello cenizo.  
  
\- ¿Cuánto más tardarán? – preguntó Harold a la asistente de producción  
  
\- Ya falta poco cariño, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó con un tono meloso - ¿agua, cigarrillos, te presto mi ipad?  
  
Harry negó un poco ofendido, no era un niño chiquito que estaba a punto de hacer berrinche, pero realmente estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de sólo estar en su celular. Liam hablaba por teléfono desde hacía ya un buen rato y todos los que se encontraban en el set de grabación, corrían de un lugar a otro. No tenía con quién distraerse.  
  
De pronto Niall salió envuelto en su personaje. Llevaba un traje azul marino a rayas que terminaba de posicionarlo en el ejecutivo importante que estaba por desempeñar.  
  
\- Vamos, vamos muévanse – decía fingiendo una voz propia de un adulto y tomando su papel muy en serio – hay mucho trabajo que hacer  
  
Harry y Liam se acercaron y se rieron de lo bien que había quedado su personaje.  
  
\- ¡Wow! – se emocionó el castaño – Niall, está de puta madre  
  
\- Más respeto a tu mayores jovencito, soy Mr. Harvey para ti  
  
Detrás del rubio, apareció un Louis regordete y calvo con anillos gruesos en sus manos peludas.  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada bastante sonora, si quería llamar la atención, lo había logrado.  
  
\- Pareces un maldito mono Lou  
  
\- ¿Quieres acariciarme? – preguntó acariciándose los enormes y gruesos bellos de los brazos, simulando estar encantado con ello  
  
\- Así no habrá duda de que eres todo un hombre – se burlaba Niall – y nadie más volverá a dudar de tu sexualidad  
  
\- Ja-ja muy gracioso estúpido duende – decía sarcástico el Tomlinson – esperen a ver a Zayn, o mejor dicho a Verónica  
  
\- Creo que a él le tocó el peor papel, yo jamás volveré a utilizar esos instrumentos de tortura que las chicas usan en los pies – comentaba Niall, mientras se acomodaba la corbata correctamente – desde que me hicieron correr en ellas les tengo pánico, en serio.  
  
Los otros 3 chicos rieron recordando la anécdota. Estaban ansioso por ver cómo había quedado el Malik. Ya tenían diferentes clases de burlas para el moreno. Cosas sin sentido desde que ahora Perry tendría que volverse lesbiana o conseguirse un verdadero hombre; y otras tantas del repertorio que principalmente Louis se encargaba de decir. <<Zayn, nunca nos hemos sentido cómodos con los travestis>> se imaginaba diciendo, <<ahora estamos en busca de otro MIEMBRO para la banda>>

Los chicos la estaban pasando en grande a espera de que por fin Zayn saliera del camerino. La espera no fue grande, unos 10 minutos más y el chico de Bradford salió acompañado de Lou Tisdale, disfrazado completamente de mujer.

 

Salió como la sexy secretaria que le tocaba interpretar. Llevaba una peluca de cabellera larga que le enmarcaba el rostro, acomodándoselo de lado. Los lentes de cristales transparentes volvían sus rasgos más delicados.  Una camisa azul claro de seda, con los botones abiertos a la altura de sus pechos falsos bien formados y la falda negra ceñida, acentuaba su cintura y pronunciaba la cadera dejando ver las formas de una verdadera mujer. Llevaba incluso pendientes de oro en las orejas, y honestamente no había sido necesario mucho maquillaje para terminar de personificar el papel.  
  
El resto de los chicos le miraron de arriba abajo. Y por una fracción de segundo se preguntaron si Zayn era el verdadero portador de el disfraz, o habían contratado a una de sus hermanas.

 

\- ¡Que ridículo t-te ves! – soltó Louis - tienes hasta las uñas pintadas  
  
\- Lo sé – dijo mirándose las manos – tengo hasta pestañas postizas, creo que las maquillistas en serio se aprovecharon de que me hubiera dejado  
  
Harry se acercó y lo rodeó como león que analiza a su presa.

 

\- Pues yo si te montaría sobre el escritorio del set – dijo divertido al ver las pompas postizas que le pusieron debajo de la falda - ¿estas son reales? – se burló mientras agarraba el trasero de Zayn y lo levantaba depravadamente  
  
\- Harry respétame – respondió el moreno tambaleándose por el desequilibrio que le había causado y las incómodas zapatillas – y no idiota, no son reales, yo no tengo ni la cuarta parte de estas enormes cosas  
  
 - ¿Puedo tocarte una? – preguntó el irlandés, agarrando ya, uno de los pechos falsos de Zayn - ¿esto tiene pezones?  
  
\- Wow, me siento cómo una verdadera puta  
  
\- Bueno ya déjenlo respirar – defendió Louis al ver que Niall y Harry no dejaban de manosearlo - ¿quiero saber que va a decir Perry cundo te vea?  
  
Al Malik se le hizo extraño que Louis lo hubiese defendido y que incluso no se hubiera burlado cruelmente de él. Estaba seguro que al haber aceptado el papel, sería el centro de burla de los chicos durante al menos unos meses. Al parecer no sería así.  
  
\- No me verá hasta el día del estreno del video  
  
\- Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse a compartir sus cremas de belleza contigo – <<y ahí estaba la primera estúpida broma>> \- o tal vez tu serás quien le recomiende mejores productos  
  
\- Ya sabía que no podrías guardarte tus bromas tan originales – sonrió sarcástico el moreno – si quieres igual te la presto a ti, pero sin que las cámaras lo graben o volverás a lidiar con tus problemas de orientación sexual.  
  
\- Tu podrías ser mi medicina perfecta…  
  
Ambos seguían discutiendo divertidos mientras los llamaban para acomodarse en el escenario. Estaban a punto de comenzar a grabar y tenían que practicar algunas tomas con ellos.

 

Zayn se dio cuenta que Liam era el único que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que se encontró con ellos. Volteó para ver si venia detrás de ellos y lo notó enfrascado en su celular. Espero al paso de Liam para que este lo alcanzara.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó curioso  
  
Liam levantó la vista del aparato y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Sonrió ampliamente y le dio a entender que nada importante. Después escucharon la canción del videoclip en el set a alto volumen y el castaño pasó un brazo por los hombros de ahora _Verónica_ para simular que eran pareja y bailan al ritmo de la canción mientras caminaban junto a los demás.  
  
Fue divertidos verlos haciendo eso, algunas de las cámaras filmaron el momento y Zayn le siguió la corriente un rato. Luego de eso Liam lo soltó y volvió a su celular, ignorándolo por completo.  
  
Se sintió un poco estúpido de pronto. Cómo un payaso o algo peor. No le gustaba que Liam le ignorara, ya que hasta hora no habían cruzado palabras, debidamente.

 

Los productores les dieron las instrucciones a cada uno para acomodarse. Así lo hicieron. Se divertían al actuar como grandes idiotas. En verdad lo disfrutaban. Liam se había metido en su papel de coreógrafo afeminado y le saco grandes carcajadas a Zayn con su tonto baile del 1,2,3,4…. Después de Grabar las escenas de los personajes caracterizados, debían pasar a las escenas en sus papeles originales.  
  
\- Tu aún no puedes cambiarte Zayn – le ordenaron  
  
\-  ¿Por?  
  
Preguntó extrañado, estaba cansado de utilizar esa ropa tan ajustada y las zapatillas que comenzaban a aniquilar sus pies.  
  
\- Harás unas cuantas escenas con Harry y otras más frente a la cámara, serás la sensación del video.  
  
Volteó a ver al de rulos y este le alzó las cejas seductor.  
  
Mientras preparaban las siguientes tomas, el resto estaba cambiándose para ser ellos mismos en el video. Zayn no tuvo más que hacer, que seguirlos a los camerinos para no quedarse como un tonto en medio del set sin nada que hacer.  
  
\- Liam, Tu no has opinado nada de cómo se ve Zayn – mencionó el rubio  
  
\- No tengo nada que comentar  
  
\- Yo creo que pasaría como mujer frente a quien no le conoce – respondió sacándose la máscara adherida a su rostro.

 

\- Se ve bien, no… creí que pudiera verse bien – confesó Louis dificultándose con el traje de gordo que no le daba libertad de movimiento – wow, prometo bajar de peso  
  
Harry se acercó para ayudar a Louis a que se sacará el disfraz. Le quitó con cuidado el látex de su cabello.  
  
\- Gracias – dijo un poco apenado – ya puedo solo, en serio  
  
El menor sonrió tímidamente y dejó de ayudarle. Se apresuró entonces a ponerse el pantalón de mezclilla obscuro y la camisa blanca con textura.  
  
\- ¿Entonces no opinarás nada? – insistió Harry al notar que la atención estaba puesta sobre el y lo que acababa de hacer al estar tan cerca de Louis  
  
\- Fue súper raro ¿no? – dijo haciendo una mueca de incomodidad – ver a Zayn vestido de mujer, con pechos y todo eso. No sé, es raro  
  
\- ¿Raro malo o raro bueno?  
  
\- ¿Por qué insisten? – preguntó Liam hastiado –  Zayn se ve raro, simplemente. Punto  
  
 Zayn entró en ese momento descalzo con las zapatillas en una mano. No le había gustado para nada el tono que había empleado el castaño. Lo hizo, de cierta forma, sentirse como una especie de fenómeno. Le sonó despectivo. ¿Por qué tenía que expresarse de esa forma? No es que en serio le agradara la idea. Lo hacía por el estúpido video.  
  
\- ¡Preciosa! – dijo Harry al verlo entrar – no tardo, ya sólo me arreglarán el cabello.  
  
Zayn no tenía prisa realmente, pero ahora que estaba ahí con los chicos, no estaba seguro de querer quedarse mucho tiempo más.  
  
Liam era el único que había terminado de cambiarse y sin embargo no había hecho nada por acercársele. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba comportándose como un verdadero imbécil. Ahora entendía lo que las personas transexuales sentían, o eso creía. ¿Es que en serio creía que siquiera iba a intentar algo con él? ¿Qué mierdas se pensaba? Era un maldito papel, no es que en serio fuera a plantearse la idea de cambiar de sexo. ¿Por qué lo evitaba como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa?

 

\- Idiota – se le escapó en un susurro que sin querer lograron escuchar los presentes  
  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el Styles al notar la cara de enojo que tenía su amigo - ¿qué hice?  
  
\- No… no –se dio cuenta de su error – tu no, sólo… pensé en voz alta  
  
\- ¿Quién te hizo daño primor? – preguntó Louis como si Zayn fuera una chica a la cual habían dejado plantada en la primera cita – hay más penes en río, quiero decir… peces

Zayn no sonreía. Ya no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Más al notar a Liam ignorando totalmente la situación. Como si prefiriera aislarse del momento para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos y eso lo hacía rabiar.  
  
***

 

Después de un par de horas, volvieron a retomar las tomas. Harry y Zayn tenían que coquetear en una de ellas. Entonces el menor, encantado con la situación, recurrió a todos sus encantos para actuar como el gran mujeriego por el que se le conocía.  
  
Los demás reían fascinados con la situación, camarógrafos, productores, bailarines. Harry se tomaba el papel muy en serio de conquistar a la _sexy secretaria,_ incluso el se dejó llevar un poco por el contexto. Si iba a hacerlo entonces lo haría bien.

Las tomas habían quedado perfectas y Niall no dejaba de retorcerse en el sillón junto a Louis que no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara. Harry manoseaba al moreno por todos lados aún después de que gritaran “corte”. Y Zayn se dejaba hacer divertido.

 

Fue entonces que miró a Liam. Estaba muy serio. Inexpresivo. Parecía cansado de estar ahí sentado sin nada que hacer. Como si estuviera pasando por el día más aburrido de su vida. << ¡Dios! >>, lo estaba matando con su actitud.

 

***  
  
Eran cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana cuando por fin habían terminado de rodar cada una de las escenas de ese día. 

 

\- ¿Cómo pueden soportarlo? – preguntó el morenos sentándose en un sillón del camerino y sacándose los tacones.

  
  
\- Lo mismo me pregunto, pero ya te acostumbrarás Verónica – se burló el rubio irlandés

  
  
\- La pasamos genial o ¿no? – decía Harry mientras le agarraba el mentón

  
  
Zayn se limitó a sonreír. Estaba muy cansado como para seguirle la broma. Entonces entró Louis por sus cosas, diciendo que Eleanor no había dejado de marcarle en todo el día. Que estaba comenzando, en serio a desesperarlo entre otras cosas.

  
\- Termínala – sentenció Harry

  
  
Niall y Zayn se miraron como descifrando que lo que vendría, sería un buen pleito entre esos dos.

  
  
\- Sabes que no puedo

  
  
\- Entonces no te quejes y guárdate los comentarios

  
  
\- ¡Harry basta! – dijo soltando lo que tenía en la mano y mirando al de los ojos esmeralda – no me gusta discutir contigo

  
  
El menor suspiró profundo y continuó guardado las cosas en su maleta. Siempre se le notaba decaído después de que el nombre de Eleanor saliera a tema.

 

\- A mi no me gusta que la menciones y aún así lo haces

  
  
Y aquí era donde empezaba la discusión. Los dos eran muy orgullosos como para ser quien se quedara con la última palabra. Louis soltó unas cuantas frases que terminaron callando a Harry. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, el de rulos volvía con algo nuevo a debatir.

  
  
\- ¡Cállate! O terminaré yéndome con Liam – dijo un Louis furioso

  
  
\- ¿Me estas amenazado con esa estupidez Tomlinson? – metía de mala gana, las cosas dentro de la maleta - ¿es todo lo que tienes para decir?

 

\- ¿Dónde está Liam? – se atrevió a preguntar el moreno y al no recibir respuesta, insistió más fuerte - ¿dónde mierdas está Liam?

  
  
Harry y Liam lo miraron extrañados como si de pronto se hubiesen dado cuenta que había alguien mas en la habitación aparte de ellos dos

  
  
\- Está en el camerino de arriba – dijo regresando la vista al del rulos – dice que aquí ya hay mucha gente y no tiene tanto espacio

  
  
\- Que tonto – se burló el irlandés - ¿se le estarán subiendo los humos a la cabeza?

  
  
\- ¿A Liam? – preguntó Louis abrazando a Harry a modo de disculpa – sería el último de nosotros, sólo ha tenido un mal día, es todo

  
  
Harry correspondió el abrazo del mayor. Sabía que siempre terminaba cediendo ante los berrinches de el más pequeño. No podía enfadarse con él. Desde que se conocían no habían podido estar molestos más de una hora.

  
  
Zayn admiraba que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado. Ellos siguieran intactos. Con algunos altibajos, pero intactos.

  
  
Niall le miró sonriente y le hizo una señal para que mirara a los dos tonto que no dejaban de abrazarse.

  
  
\- Te odio Harold – decía el Tomlinson mientras se paraba de puntitas para abarcar mejor a Harry.

  
  
Zayn después de contemplarlos unos segundos más. Analizó lo que acababan de decir acerca de Liam y si dudarlo salió a buscarlo. Lo tenía harto en serio lo tenía harto. Si tenía algún problema entonces que fuera a decírselo en su cara pero que no anduviera con actitudes infantiles.

  
  
\- ¡Liam! – gritó azotando la puerta del camerino para encontrarse con el castaño sin absolutamente nada de ropa

  
  
\- ¡Zayn! – se volteó alarmado – me asustaste tonto, creí que eras alguien de producción.

  
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

  
  
\- Lo obvio, ¿qué quieres?

  
  
\- ¿Por qué has estado evitándome todo el día?, ni siquiera me miras a los ojos, ¿qué te hice?

  
  
\- Zayn no vengas con eso, ni siquiera me fijé en eso – respondió de mala gana colocándose un bóxer limpio – no eres el ombligo del universo para que recuerde mirarte a los ojos en cada ocasión

  
  
\- Es que estas tan harisco… no eres así, estas siendo grosero Li

  
  
\- ¿Estoy lastimando tus sentimientos? – preguntó burlón colocándose una camiseta sin mangas

  
  
\- A la mierda entonces…

  
  
Zayn iba a salir del camerino cuando sintió que le tomaban de la muñeca con fuerza y lo regresaban a la habitación. Liam cerró la puerta deprisa y respiró profundo.

  
  
\- Lo siento Zaynie, no sé que me pasa. – dijo tallándose los ojos - Estoy cansado  y harto de este día

  
  
\- Pero parece que soy el único con el que te estas desquitando

  
  
Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Había cierta incomodidad y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Eran los mejores amigos, eso jamás les había sucedido antes. Excepto aquella vez que se besaron en los labios después de estar jugando, pero lo superaron. No entendía que sucedía ahora.

  
\- ¿Te… te incomoda esto? – preguntó tímidamente mientras señalaba su ropa – ¿te sientes extraño conmigo así?

 

\- Muchísimo – confesó el castaño – pero en serio siento haberme comportado mal contigo

  
  
\- Me lo voy a quitar Liam, no es que esto haya cambiado mi personalidad o algo por el estilo…

  
  
\- No, no es eso Zayn – explicaba mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara frustrado -  yo me siento extraño, me siento muy, muy extraño. No es tu culpa. No lo estas entendiendo

  
\- Pues explícamelo – sentenció

  
  
\- Tengo las hormonas a tope…

  
  
Zayn frunció el ceño sin entender lo que quería decirle.  
  
\- Estoy…. tu sabes…. estoy… ca-caliente

  
  
\- ¡¿Estabas masturbándote Liam?! – soltó de pronto el más bajo - ¿por eso estas aquí? ¿querías estar solo y por eso te encontré desnudo?

  
  
\- Zayn ¿qué dices? Estas loco. No, claro que no me refería a eso.

  
  
\- ¿Entonces?

 

Liam ardía de vergüenza. Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, a ojos del Malik le pareció un cachorrillo nervioso y tierno.  
El castaño abrió la puerta del camerino y se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie pasando por la parte de afuera para después volver a cerrar la puerta y asegurarla con el pestillo.

 

Se tomó un segundo más antes de girarse y acercarse decidido hasta dónde el moreno se encontraba. Muy cerca, muy pegadito al Malik  
  
\- ¿Qué… qué haces Lee?

  
\- ¿Por qué no te has cambiado aún?

  
  
\- Te vine a buscar y no… no sé…. No me ha dado tiempo, supongo – respondió nervioso

  
  
Liam se acercó a una mesa y de un rápido movimiento tiró al piso lo que en ella descansaba. Pañuelos, su maleta, celulares, llaves, maquillaje, etc.  
El chico de Bradford no entendía nada y decidió no moverse de su lugar pero entonces el castaño lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó con sus fuertes brazos haciendo que se sentara sobre la mesa.

  
  
\- ¡Wow, wow Liam! ¿Qué demonios haces?

  
  
El más alto lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la mesa para evitar que escapara, con una mano se deshizo de los lentes que el moreno no recordaba seguir usando. Se le acercó a pocos centímetros del rostro y meticulosamente observó cada facción del moreno.

  
  
\- Vamos hermano ¿qué te pas….

  
  
No termino la frase cuando los labios de Liam sellaban los suyos en un beso errático. Presionaba fuertemente sus labios y con una de sus manos evitaba que Zayn echara la cabeza hacia atrás para no zafarse. El Payne intentó abrirse camino con su húmeda lengua por entre los labios del otro.

 

En la cabeza del más delgado no cabían frases coherentes. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿En serio Liam, su mejor amigo, lo estaba besando?  
  
Sintió como las manos de su amigo bajaban a su cintura y lo agarraban abarcando lo más que estas podían de su piel. Fue como logró separarse del beso.  
  
\- ¡Liam no jodas!, ¿qué mierdas haces?  
  
\- ¿Tú que crees chico listo?

  
  
Volvió a unir sus labios mientras con sus hábiles manos desabrochaba los botones de la camisa que aún llevaba puesta, le estorbaba un poco el cabello falso que se desparramaba por el cuerpo de Zayn.

  
  
\- ¡No! – volvió a separarse – Liam.. oye detente – por fin había logrado desabotonar la prenda, más no se la quitó, la dejó abierta y se dedicó a arrancarle el estúpido brasier que llevaba puesto – Liam en serio esto no me gusta…

  
  
El castaño no le hacía caso, se dedicaba a besar la piel expuesta de su cuello y aspirar el aroma natural de su cuerpo. Estaba arto de esa incómoda peluca que no le daban acceso directo a sus labios.

  
  
\- Quítate esto por Dios – le dijo mientras con cuidado separaba la horrenda peluca de su fino cabello y la mandaba a volar al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
Con gran facilidad le quitó el brasier de encima dejando aún la camisa puesta, lo cual logró sorprender a Zayn.

   
\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?... Puta madre, Liam… no – intentaba detener las manos inquietas que se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, pero este le ganaba en fuerzas, considerablemente – ¡Basta Liam…. ahh!

  
Nunca había pensando siquiera en la posibilidad de que le gustaran los hombres. Pero el castaño hacía un trabajo grandioso. Sus grandes manos parecían desesperadas acariciando su cuerpo y eso lo encendía. Era totalmente involuntario, su cuerpo reaccionaba y no había forma de controlarlo.  
  
Liam lo recostó sobre la mesa y le subió la falda hasta la altura del ombligo. Estaba embelesado con el cuerpo del moreno. Se veía tan suave y no dudaría en probar con sus labios si era justo como su mente lo imaginaba.

  
  
\- ¡No, no Liam! ¡NO! – gritaba al ver como le bajaba los boxers negros y ajustados que traía puestos, dejando su erección al descubierto – ¡Mierda…!  
  
Liam lo miró unos instantes y sin dudarlo mucho tiempo más… introdujo toda la extensión dentro de su boca. Saboreándola de arriba abajo. Humedeciendo y presionando con su lengua y su paladar la creciente erección.

  
  
\- ¡No, no-o-o…. Li… ahh! ¡Dios…! ¿Qué haces e-estúpido? – intentaba jalarle de los cabellos para que este se detuviera. Su espalda se arqueaba sobre la mesa. Sentía los tirones en su vientre. Las manos le sudaban y su cabeza estaba comenzando a rendirse a las sensaciones que el Payne le hacía sentir – No… detente… por…por favor…  
  
\- ¿En serio quieres que me detenga? – preguntó Liam, continuando con su mano el trabajo que había estado haciendo con la boca – porque esto me indica todo lo contrario

  
El castaño lo beso nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua sin permiso en la cavidad del otro. Saboreando todo lo que su lengua encontraba a su paso. Zayn pudo notar parte de su sabor en la saliva de Liam y más que desagradarle, le provocó excitación.

  
  
\- Entonces respóndeme Zaynie…. ¿quieres que me detenga?  
  
La mirada del más alto era tan intensa sobre la suya, llena de deseo y lujuria que  le hacía sentir extraño en un sentido desconocido. Le gustaba que lo mirara de esa manera. No recordaba que alguien le mirara igual. Ni siquiera Perry en sus momentos más atrevidos.

 

La mano seguía moviéndose sobre su sexo y esto le arrancaba pequeños gemidos que intentaba retener desesperadamente dentro de su garganta.  
  
\- No Zayn, no hagas eso – advirtió el castaño, ejerciendo más presión sobre el hinchado miembro de quien tenia a su merced – déjalos salir, quiero escucharte ¿entiendes?, quiero que te acabes la garganta con mi nombre

  
  
El moreno no podía con la situación. Nunca se había imaginado a Liam en ese estado. Siempre había sido tan dulce y tierno e inocente, o eso le había parecido, al menos con respecto a la intimidad. Que equivocado estaba.  
  
Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, no con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Con las palabras sucias en sus oído, el aliento caliente estrellándose sobre su piel y sobre todo el movimiento continuo y placentero sobre su miembro.

  
  
\- Li…Liam yo… ahh…. Estoy… - no podía creer lo difícil que se le hacía formar una sencilla frase, estaba al borde del colapso, sus uñas lastimaban la piel ajena por buscar desesperadamente autocontrol, sentía que iba a morir de tanto goce – Estoy… a… a punto…

  
  
No tardó más de un segundo en correrse sobre la mano de su amigo. Espeso y caliente se derramaba sobre los dedos juguetones del castaño. Ni siquiera notó el momento en que había dejado de respirar. Los espasmos sacudían violentamente su cuerpo después de tremendo orgasmo… y ahora que regresaba a la realidad, se sentía avergonzado y algo sucio.

  
  
Se incorporó sobre la mesa sin saber muy bien que hacer. Realmente se sentía tonto y con cierto sentimiento de culpa. Como un chica que acababa de perder la virginidad con algún completo desconocido.  
 Se dio cuenta de lo manchada que se encontraba su ropa y de que no podía regresar en esas condiciones con el resto y tampoco podía regresar sin prenda alguna.  
  
De pronto algo lo distrajo. Liam se quitaba la camiseta mostrando ese cuerpo trabajado. Se veía realmente atractivo con una delgada capa de sudor, decorando cada poro de su piel.

  
\- No me dejarás así ¿verdad? – se acercó el Payne y tomó la mano de Zayn para posicionarla sobre su miembro – mira lo duro que mw has puesto, no sería justo  
  
\- Li…Liam no… no quiero… en serio – decía sin mucha convicción – esto está realmente mal, ¿por qué lo haces?

  
  
El más alto comprendió que quizás, estaba yendo demasiado rápido con el moreno. Seguramente jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que pudiera sentir por él. Y es que en serio no podía evitarlo y mucho menos cuando lo tenía frente a él en esas condiciones. Era su oportunidad de hacerlo suyo y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Le encantaba ese estúpido chico desde que se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba mirarlo, lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de alguien como Zayn?  
  
\- Me gustas tanto… - susurró acercándose lentamente al rostro de su amigo – me gusta tanto mirarte Zayn… me… me gustan tus largas pestañas negras y tus ojos, me gustan tus cejas y tu nariz – se acercó, se subió a la mesa y lo atrapó por debajo de su cuerpo – me gusta tu mandíbula delineada y tu cabello que siempre huele tan jodidamente bien…  
  
\- Liam... – dijo bajito dejándose hacer – no sigas…  
  
\- Me encanta tu rostro serio y me encanta tu sonrisa perlada – besó los labios suavemente y se dedicó a sentir el terciopelo en los suyos - ¿dime cómo lo haces Zaynie?... ¿Cómo logras ser tan hermoso?  
  
Acarició el rostro con la mano libre y le desprendió la feas pestañas postizas que arruinaban sus perfectos ojos naturales. Después se dedicó a besar tiernamente todo el abdomen y a repasar los tatuajes de su cuerpo.  
  
\- En serio quiero hacértelo…. – declaró – deja de decirme que me detenga, que no te gusta… deja de resistirte

  
  
El Malik no se opuso más y cedió al deseo de su mejor amigo con un beso profundo y necesitado. Le encantaba la sensación de sentir el cuerpo musculoso de Liam sobre el suyo.

  
\- Jamás he hecho esto – confesó – me asusta un… un poco ¿sabes?, me... me refiero a hacerlo con un hombre

 

\- Yo tampoco Zayn, me conoces y sabe que nunca me lo había planteado

  
  
Ambos rieron nerviosamente. El castaño entonces tomó las piernas del contrario y las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Haciendo que ambos sexos hicieran contacto entre sí. Despertando casi dolorosamente rápido, el miembro semi-dormido del pelinegro.  
  
\- ¡Mierda Liam!... eres enorme – ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en el que su compañero se había quitado la ropa interior, simplemente se encontraba frotándose contra él, desnudo y empapado de finas gotas de sudor – ¿la mesa soportará nuestro peso?  
  
\- Querrás de-decir el… ahh… el mio, soy mu-mucho más pesado que tu

  
  
El castaño introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca y comenzó a humedecerlos. Uno por uno y luego todos al mismo tiempo. Chupándolos como si fueran tres deliciosos caramelos. Zayn estaba completamente embelesado con esa imagen tan erótica que el más alto le proporcionaba, tanto, que luchaba por no gritarle que lo hiciera suyo en ese preciso segundo.  
  
Entonces introdujo suavemente un dedo en su entrada y la intromisión la sintió violenta y excesivamente extraña. No dolía, pero la incomodidad era demasiada.  
  
\- Relajate… - susurró a su oído al notar la tensión en el cuerpo del moreno – disfruta la caricias de mi mano  
  
Dicho esto se dedicó a masturbarlo con la mano desocupada. Subía y bajaba por lo largo de su sexo. Humedeciéndolo y calentando nuevamente.  
  
\- ¿Te gusta encanto?

  
  
Zayn no respondió, estaba en medio de una disputa entre la intromisión y el placer. Fue entonces que un segundo dedo se abrió camino en su cuerpo.  
  
Después de un rato y lograr introducir dificultosamente el tercer dígito, Liam esperaba paciente a que el más bajo se acostumbrara y destensara los músculos o no sería una buena experiencia. Continuaba su trabajo sobre el mimbro de pelinegro y con la otra mano, hacia movimientos delicados, circulares, para relajar más la zona.

  
  
\- ¿Estas listo? – preguntó en medio de húmedos besos y suspiros - ¿Lo hago ya?  
  
\- Sssí – respondió temblando – por…por favor Liam… sé gentil

  
  
El castaño sonrió enternecido y le besó la frente para acomodarse en una mejor posición. Tomo el miembro propio y lo direccionó en la entrada del moreno. Hizo presión y poco a poco se fue adentrando en el cuerpo ajeno, fundiéndose en uno solo.

  
  
\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó al notar los ojos apretados de Zayn – no te muerdas los labios, te lastimarás… lastímame a mi, dáñame a mi….  
  
El Malik se abrazó de Liam mientras aguantaba las punzadas de su cuerpo. No quería verse como un debilucho y tampoco quería que se detuviera, pero en serio le estaba costando. Parecía casi imposible. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del Payne y aspiró el fuerte aroma que emanaba de este.

  
  
Tras otros intentos, logró estar completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía tremendamente bien. Cálido y estrecho. Jamás había sentido algo similar. Esperó tal vez un par de minutos a que Zayn le diera alguna señal para proseguir.

  
  
\- ¿Me quieres Leeyum? – preguntó tímido desde su cuello  
  
\- Muchísimo - respondió y poco a poco comenzó a moverse - ¿tu a mi?  
  
\- No… no te diré – contestó saliendo de su escondite y recostándose sobre la mesa, las embestidas comenzaron a ser más profundas y constantes, fue entonces que encontraron el punto exacto que logró desactivar cualquier sentido racional en el moreno - ¡Oh Por Dios!

  
  
Se agarró fuertemente de las orillas de la mesa para tener un soporte con la tierra y apretaba tan fuerte los dientes que creía que podría desintegrarse las muelas. Liam lo empotraba certeramente una y otra y otra vez. Salía de su cuerpo y entraba completamente. Encajando a la perfección en su interior. Se ancló de las caderas de Zayn para tener mayor precisión y rapidez. Estaba perdiendo la cordura. El cuerpo perfecto del moreno retorciéndose sudoroso sobre la mesa lo volvía loco. Saber que él le provocaba eso, lo convertía en un animal.

  
  
\- ¡¡Liam… Liam…!! – escuchaba de los labios ajenos y se le antojaban tanto en ese momento que se hubiera detenido tan sólo por probarlos si no fuera porqué las piernas en su cintura lo instaban a mantener el ritmo – No… no lo soporto… no puedo…  
  
El más delgado se arqueaba sobre la mesa dejándole a Liam más espacio para tocarlo. Parecía que ya no era dueño de sus movimientos. El castaño estaba absorto en la imagen deliciosa que se le presentaba.

  
  
\- ¡Zayn! – gimió sonoro – no me… no me falta mucho …

  
  
Y como si esas palabra hubieses surtido efecto. El moreno se derritió atrapado en el vientre de ambos. Su rostro era perfecto a ojos de Liam y el sonido ronco de su garganta remató la mejor experiencia de su vida. En su miembro sintió las contracciones del orgasmo de Zayn y fue suficiente para hacerlo estallar también en su interior.  
  
Después de unos minutos para recuperar aire y fuerzas. Liam salió con cuidado para no hacerle daño y tomó una toalla para limpiarse los restos de semen y sudor excesivo. Le temblaban las piernas y creía que no podría mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo más. Su corazón aún retumbaba en sus oídos de tan fuertes que eran sus latidos y su mente se sentía tan relajada como cuando probaba uno de esos cigarros de marihuana junto a Louis.

  
Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. Zayn había superado sus expectativas por mucho. Se vistió rápidamente. Habían tardado demasiado y los demás pronto irían a buscarlos. No podía arriesgarse a eso o seguramente los descubrirían por el olor dulzón, impregnado en la habitación.  
  
Alzó la vista y miró a Zayn sentado en la mesa. Parecía confundido y asustado. Intentando encontrarle arreglo a la camisa desastrosa que aún llevaba puesta.

  
Se acercó con una toallita húmeda y empezó a limpiarle el rostro del maquillaje corrido.  
  
\- No Li… déjalo yo lo hago – dijo quitándole el material de la mano y levantándose de la mesa con una mueca de incomodidad.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado al ver la forma en que el moreno caminaba hasta el espejo y se limpiaba la cara - ¿te lastimé?  
 

\- No, no lo hiciste  - respondió seco

  
  
Caminó de regreso a su maleta y buscó ropa para prestarle a su amigo. Siempre se prestaban prendas, así que eso no sería nada del otro mundo. Sacó unos pantalones de algodón negros y una sudadera gris y se la entregó al moreno sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
\- Gracias – dijo bajito y pudo notar los ojos llorosos de lágrimas contenidas  
  
\- Hey – le tomó el rostro y le obligó a mirarlo - ¿qué sucede cariño?  
  
Zayn no pudo retener por más tiempo las lágrimas y se sintió tan miserable. ¿cómo podía Liam haberse fijado en él?  
  
\- No es nada, en serio  
  
\- ¿Es por Perry? – y el nombre se le hizo lejano, como de otro tiempo – no tiene que saberlo

  
  
El Malik negó y se colocó la ropa que le había dado el castaño.

  
  
\- Ni ella ni nadie tienen que saberlo ¿de acuerdo? – se limpió las lágrimas de mala gana y tomó la ropa sucia echa girones en el piso – no sé que explicación voy a dar para esto, se supone que mañana volvería a usarlo

  
Liam se acercó y envolvió a Zayn en sus fuertes brazos, le besó la frente y le frotó la espalda. Sintió como respiró su cabello y luego buscó sus labios para depositar un suave beso.

  
  
\- Te quiero muchísimo – confesó – no estoy seguro desde cuando ni cómo sucedió, pero no sabes cómo te quiero Zayn, no sabes cómo me tienes.

  
  
\- Yo también Leeyum, pero tengo miedo de lo que acaba de pasar – respondió sincero – si sólo es tu curiosidad que acabo de saciar o simplemente te arrepientas en unos días o en unas horas.

  
\- Qué estúpido Zaynie que eres – respondió recargando su frente en la contraria – te deseo más que antes y eso ya se convirtió en un verdadero problema. Porque seguro no te imaginas lo mucho que te deseaba antes. – sonrió achicando sus ojos color miel – tendrías que asustarte de sólo imaginarlo….

  
  
El moreno sonrió ampliamente ante la sola idea y entrelazó sus dedos con la mano del castaño. Se sentía perfecto, parecía que cada parte de Liam estaba echa para el, encajaban como piezas de lego a su parecer. Tan suave y tibiecita.

  
  
El más alto tomó su maleta y salió del camerino aún con Zayn de la mano. Se apresuraron al notar todas las luces apagadas del lugar y se aliviaron al ver la camioneta todavía esperándolos.  
  
  
\- Lo sentimos tanto – se disculpaba Liam al ver la cara malhumorada de sus amigos – se nos pasó el tiempo platicando

  
  
\- Si claro… platicando – soltó Louis sarcástico – ¿desde cuando platicar, es gemir y gritar de placer?

  
  
Liam y Zayn se congelaron ante la idea de ser descubiertos. Y apenas se atrevieron a mirarse entre ellos. Niall reía divertido al ver sus caras.

 

\- Para la próxima – intervino Harry - procura apagar tu micrófono Zayn. Lo mantuviste encendido durante toda la “plática”.

  
  
Zayn se dio una patada mental por haberse olvidado completamente del pequeño frijolito incrustado en la camisa azul. Era un completo imbécil. Seguro Liam lo quería matar.

  
  
Niall, Louis y Harry parecían tan normales. Como si algo así no les afectara en lo absoluto, como si estuvieran acostumbrados o como si no les sorprendiera. No lo entendía. Liam pasó una mano por sus hombros y besó su mejilla.

  
  
\- Ellos lo sabían desde hace meses – le decía al oído – que estoy loco por ti…

 


End file.
